Stompin Bob
Stompin' Bob is one of the members of the Club Penguin Band. He's a self-taught musician who constantly practices. He plays a red electric bass in the Penguin Band. He is normally found with 1 or 2 other band members during parties. List of Performances *Winter Luau, Dance Club, January 2006. *Valentine's Day Celebration, Dance Club, February 2006. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2006, Dance Club, March 20–22, 2006. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2006, Mountain, March 17–19, 2006 (Not a performance) (Not a real character, just eating lunch). *Western Party, Dance Club, July 2006. *Lighthouse Party, Lighthouse, September 2006. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2007, Dance Club, March 2007. *Summer Kickoff Party, Beach, June 2007. *Fall Fair 2007, Pizza Parlor, September 2007. *Surprise Party, Dance Club, November 2007. *St. Patrick's Day Party 2008, Dance Club, March 2008. *Music Jam 2008, Iceberg, July 2008. *Music Jam 2008, Back Stage on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, July 2008 (Not a performance, a real character). *Penguin Play Awards 2009, Backstage with the rest of the band autographing backgrounds, March 2009 (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2009 on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, June–July (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2009, Iceberg on random servers (Performance). *Music Jam 2010, Iceberg, July 2010. *Music Jam 2010, Night Club Rooftop, on random servers while on break autographing backgrounds, June–July (Not a performance, a real character). *Music Jam 2011, Iceberg, June 2011. *Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam, Epic Show, performed on every server every 20 minutes (Also meetable during Construction). *Anchors Aweigh, he is seen playing guitar. *Ghosts Just Wanna Dance, he is playing guitar as a ghost. *He sang in Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman). This marked the first time Stompin' Bob could be seen singing. In the music video, he parties with Cadence and other penguins in the Puffle Hotel. *The Fair 2014, at the Park Entrance, February 2014 *Music Jam 2014, at the Main Stage, July 2014 *The Fair 2015, at the Park Entrance, May - June 2015 *Music Jam 2016, at the Snow Forts, November 2016. Trivia *If he wasn't a member of the Penguin Band, he revealed, he would be writing poems for the Club Penguin Times. *He writes most of the Penguin Band's songs.Penguin Band character page *He is one of the only mascots with two items in the same category that can be worn at the same time (his cuffs and red electric bass). Cadence shares this trait, with her boombox and bangles. Jet Pack Guy also technically has two neck items, although he is not a mascot. *He visited the island during the construction of the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam. *He appeared in the Ghosts Just Wanna Dance music video and Anchors Aweigh, along with the other Penguin Band members. *According to the 2011-2012 Yearbook, he is most likely to rock the house. *He writes all the songs like Cool In The Cold and Ghosts Just Wanna Dance with Cadence. *Stompin' Bob said that he was the only member in the Penguin Band that had a Party Hat from the Beta Test Party. Glitches *When you're in Spanish language you can find the old Stompin' Bob signature, but when you come back to the English, it is the current one again. *In a meet up, Stompin' Bob was wearing the color Aqua. Puffles *In the comic of "In Search Of The Perfect Puffle" he asks Cadence if she wants a Black Puffle. It is possible he was showing her a Black Puffle from the Pet Shop or maybe he was showing her his own puffle. *In the video Puffle Party (Gotta Have a Wingman), there are brown, orange and red puffles jumping out of his hair, they could possibly be 3 other Puffle of his, or they could be puffles from the pet shop, like the black puffle. Gallery See also *Penguin Band *G Billy *Petey K *Franky References